Illuso
'Illuso ' (イルーゾォ, Irūzō) é um antagonista secundário da Parte V: Vento Aureo. Illuso é um membro do La Squadra di Esecuzione que confrontou alguns membros da Gangue do Buccellati em Roma. Aparência Illuso é um homem de altura mediana e corpo magro. Seu cabelo é longo, escuro e traçado em vários rabos de porco. Personalidade Illuso é um membro leal do La Squadra di Esecuzione e um assassino confiável. Habilidades Artigo Principal: Man in the Mirror O Stand de Illuso se chama Man in the Mirror; um Stand humanoide de poder físico moderado, e com o qual Illuso pode isolar seus oponentes em espaços alternativos discretos dentro de espelhos. História Purple Haze Feedback Em algum momento antes da história principal, Illuso matou a irmã de Sheila E. Isso motivou ela a entrar na Passione em busca de vingança. Vento Aureo Illuso é introduzido pela primeira vez quando Abbacchio, Giorno Giovanna e Pannacotta Fugo foram pegar a chave em Roma. Foi lá que Illuso emboscou eles quando Fugo viu ele num espelho. Fugo tentou salvar seus amigos e foi puxado para o "Mundo dos Espelhos". Illuso entra no espelho por detrás de um pilar e desafia o próprio Fugo. Depois de um tempo, Fugo percebeu que não podia fazer nada para parar Illuso, que entendiado da luta contra Fugo, sai em busca de Abbacchio e então puxa ele para dentro do espelho, somente para perceber que havia puxado Moody Blues ao invés dele. Abbacchio descobre que se ele ativar seu Stand no "Mundo dos Espelhos", ele pode controlar seu Stand no mundo real. Illuso, no entanto, ainda consegue derrotar Abbacchio e vai para onde Giorno está, mas fica apavorado quando vê Purple Haze. Depois de outra longa luta longa contra Fugo, ele é morto pelo vírus de Purple Haze. Video Games GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind (PS2) Illuso é o inimigo enfrentado nos capítulos 5, 6 e 7. A principal tática de Illuso é alternar entre o mundo "normal" e o "espelhado", usando essa habilidade ele pode se teletransportar através de espelhos localizados no estágio, atirando vários pedaços de vidro quebrado contra o jogador. Outra tática sua envolve usar seu Stand, Man in the Mirror, para agarrar seu oponente e cortar sua garganta. Ele é um inimigo de alcance longo a mediano. Durante o capítulo 5 você irá jogar como Fugo sem o seu Stand, Purple Haze, durante a luta o jogador precisa sobreviver por 50 segundos, adicionalmente os movimentos laterais são invertidos (já que Fugo está "dentro do espelho"). No capítulo 6 você irá jogar com Abbacchio, diferente do capítulo anterior, você pode usar um Stand, Moody Blues, o jogador precisa apenas ferir Illuso até a metade de sua barra de HP (esse capítulo não possui direções invertidas). Somente no capítulo 7 que você irá realmente enfrentar Illuso, usando Fugo novamente (com as direções invertidas), já que Illuso troca constantemente entre o mundo "normal" e o "espelhado", Fugo irá lutar no mundo dos espelhos enquanto Purple Haze irá lutar no mundo normal. A terceira batalha contra Illuso também está disponível no "ANOTHER STORY", onde você pode jogar como Giorno, Narancia, Trish ou Buccellati (todos eles também tendo direções invertidas). Curiosidades *Em GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind, ele compartilha o mesmo dublador de Risotto Nero e Polnareff. *De acordo com Purple Haze Feedback, enquanto ele estava sendo derretido pelo vírus de Purple Haze, ele teve tempo suficiente para se arrepender de todas as decisões que ele fez em sua vida. *O cabelo de Illuso é bastante parecido com o de Yasuho Hirose. Galeria Illu lurking.png|Illuso espreitando Illu close.png Illu with stand.png|Illuso com seu Stand Illu loom.png|Se aproximando Illu back.png Illu panic.png|Tendo um ataque de pânico Deluded dead.png|A morte de Illuso Categoria:Personagens da Parte V Categoria:Vilões da Parte V